Rainbow Brite and the Powerpuff Girls II
by kayirons
Summary: Rainbow and Starlite started a vacation in Townville with their new friends and learning while there could be interruptions I don't own any of the charactors


          Rainbow Brite and the Powerpuff girls II –Rainbow's return to Townsville.

                Two weeks had passed since the incident in townsville lead something even more mysterious the powerpuff girls was bored they have been fighting crime except for one thing nothing has happened since the last few days all the crooks had began taking breaks. Blossom said. "Man this stinks the more we fight crime the more it gets even more boring like nothing is going to go wrong."

                Buttercup said. "You said it Blossom I wonder what other things we can do."

                Bubbles said. "What about our new friend Rainbow Brite we haven't seen here since MoJo joined up with her enemy." 

                "Yeah I wonder what ever happened to that." Blossom said.

                Meanwhile Rainbow Brite had just got up that morning as she got ready for the day her sprites had collected enough color crystals to last more than a month and Murky hasn't been to his own tricks since that first visit to Townsville.  Lala Orange explained. "Why are you concerned about Murky nothing he has been doing since the last two weeks." 

                "That's the problem there's no telling what he is up to he hasn't made one threat." Rainbow explained to Orange.

                Shy Violet peaked through the telescope and looked at Rainbow. "Hey Rainbow I've been thinking this is a good time for you to take a vacation while we take care of things." Shy explained. "Up to you."

                "Maybe it's a good idea I think Townsville can be our vacation spot to see how our new friends the powerpuff girls are doing." Rainbow said. "But who will take care of Rainbow Land while I'm gone?"

                "Krys will be coming by soon so everything will be taken care of." Buddy Blue explained "Why don't you and Starlite take that chance we'll take care of everything and make sure you have enough power incase something bad happens." 

                "Well I guess I should go." Rainbow walked out Starlite was relaxing and bored he looked at Rainbow. "Rainbow." Starlite looked at his friend the colorful horse got up as Rainbow said. "Starlite I think we need to take a vacation while we still can I think about a few weeks."

                "I think we need it too where do we go?" Starlite asked Rainbow said. "Townsville I want to see how our new friends are doing since we haven't been visiting them." 

                The Horse nodded. "I would like to see that after all the city is full of challenges." "If there is anything." Rainbow told her friend the girl got on Starlite and the Rainbow stood infront of them waiting to be boarded Starlite took off on the Bridge of colors and sparks appeared while Starlite continued to gallop Rainbow hung on tight."

                Meanwhile the girls slept it was a school night and they were excited and still nothing was going on. Professor Utonium was trying to figure out an experiment then the sun rose and everyone was off to school the spoiled brat princess was still angry with the powerpuff girls and hoped for a better way to make her better than they are. The three girls sat quietly while the teacher wrote on the board. 

                Rainbow and Starlite had made it to Townsville the horse had landed on the road he looked around. "Hmm it's a good day in Townsville and good place to vacate."

                "Well let's find a place to stay a while we have more time before we return to Rainbow land."

                Starlite looked at what appears to be a kindergarten school kids were now on recess Rainbow got off. "That's them."

                Starlite nodded. "The powerpuff girls." "Let's go visit maybe we can learn while we're here." Rainbow walked down towards the Playground the young princess noticed the girl. "Who is she?"

                Buttercup saw Rainbow. "Hey look."

                Blossom smiled and said. "It's Rainbow Brite."

                "Hello girls I came here to visit." Rainbow said. Bubbles asked. "You mean there's nothing you can do?" "Not at the moment Murky could be upto something but we were told to take a vacation."

                "Where's Starlite."

                "Right here." Starlite trotted down towards the playground the kids smiled the princess said. "You have a horse so do I." 

                Bubbles petted Starlite unknown to them that things will change because of another adversary the Dark Princess.

                In space a small ship was traveling near earth the princess said. "Ooh when I get my hands on that Rainbow Brat." "That is if we can get your power working again." Count Blogg said.. "And you will have everything you ever dreamed."

                "I like that." The princess had a telescope and noticed Townsville. "Hmm looks like a city where there is a city there are real diamonds." She smiled and cackled..  the ship was now in orbit and the Wizard Count Blogg noticed a good hiding place. "Perhaps we can hypnotize more people to give us diamonds."

                "But how?" the Princess said. "They won't fall for the gag."

                "Hmm." Count Blog said. "We'll think of something."

                The princess noticed a billboard the worlds largest and most expensive diamond in the world will arrive in the Townsville Museum the Wizard said. "That looks so real my dear."

                "Yes and I don't think they would say no to a real princess would they?" The woman explained.

                Rainbow and the powerpuff girls was inside the kindergarten school the younger princess watched the horse as he lied there listening for anything. Rainbow was curious about school and hoped that if she went to school she would learn more about the earth inhabitants. After school Rainbow walked out with the three girls she said. "Since I'm here I might as well learn about the earth."

                Buttercup said. "Rainbow may I ask does anyone else no about you?"

                "Only one earth person but he's in high school now I only visit him when necessary." Rainbow Brite said. Starlite stood there as the young princess went up to Rainbow. "Hey can I buy your horse?"

                The girl said. "I can't do that Starlite only goes with me."

                "Right." Starlite said. "I wouldn't want to go with anyone else but Rainbow."

                "You can talk?" The princess asked the horse nodded. "Speaking of which I think you should know."

                "What's that?"

                "I saw a ship a few miles away it looked like the princess's ship." The horse told Rainbow who asked. "The princess what is she doing here?"

                The horse said. "If I know here any place that has diamonds."

                Krys and On-X had landed as Krys got the information. "Rainbow?"

                "Krys." "I got bad news Shy Violet had spotted the princess's space ship with the telescope and she's in Townsville." Krys said. "I hate to break up this vacation but this is an emergency."

                Rainbow said. "If we try to stop her while she's here more people will be hurt if I don't she will only go after me and try for Spectra again there is only one thing to do find a way to get her away from the city find Orin."

                "My point exactly." Krys said. "The problem is we don't know where he is now and chances are he may not be here for long."

                Starlite asked. "What do we do?"

                Krys said. "I suppose we have to do this ourselves."

                Buttercup said. "We'll help."

                Blossom said. "Yeah we're the best crime fighters around." "Three girls?" Krys asked. "What makes you more better than we are?"

                "We have these superpowers."

                "We need more to make sure the princess doesn't do anything." Rainbow said. "Maybe the professor can help Starlite." Starlite went to Rainbow and kneeled for the young girl to get on Rainbow Brite climbed on Starlite as he galloped across the street On-X flew next to Starlite the Mayor watched the action. "I don't' believe it more flying horses."

                "And one mechanical horse." Ms. Bellum said.

                "Oh well the more people the more powerpuff action." The Mayor said. "And of course Rainbow Brite I would like to see her in action."

                Starlite continued to gallop the professor looked. "Rainbow Brite nice to see you again." "Nice to see you we have a problem."

                The girl explained about the Dark princess to the professor. "Hmm Spectra huh no one knows anything about the theory without it many will perish." "We hope you have something that will get the princess away from the city."

                "I don't."

                Rainbow noticed mirrors Krys looked "What?"

                "I have an idea Shy told me that some lasers even power sources can reflect off of a mirror if it can do that we can use the princess's power to the advantage." Rainbow said. "Professor can we borrow that Mirror."

                "Of course don't break it you know 50 years bad luck."

                Meanwhile the wizard was able to hypnotize the guards as they were able to get the diamond the princess regained her power as she said. "Good let's find that Rainbow Brat so I can steal the largest Diamond in the universe."

                The woman saw the Rainbow and said. "She's here then if that Rainbow is here so is Rainbow Brite."

                Rainbow was able to get the mirror set for a trap she and the girls had hid the mirror in the road it was all set Krys asked. "You think this Idea will work?"

                "I'm sure it will." Rainbow said. "I hope it does."

                Starlite waited near the road watching the younger princess smiled with a trap. "Perfect." 

                The Dark princess had noticed the reflection in the mirror as she walked by. "There she is." The woman said. "You aren't going to trick me again."

                "You aren't going to get to Spectra either."

                The princess used her powers but because of the trick mirror the flash reflected and returned to the princess she looked. "Noooo." The powerfield got on the dark princess and she became a diamond Starlite said. "Good now for my idea."

                Starlite got ready but the princess used a Rope trap and sprung it Starlite was caught the princess said. "hello."

                "What is going on."

                Rainbow looked and ran to Starlite. "Starlite."

                Her horse struggled as Rainbow ran to him and tried to free him the younger princess was angry her father said. "That young girl is freeing that horse."

                Rainbow freed Starlite who felt relieved after being in the snare trap that nearly choked him. "Are you alright?"

                Starlite nodded. "I think so that little girl princess tried to catch me."

                Count Blogg showed up. "Rainbow Brite." He aimed a weapon at the girl the two looked. Krys was ready for him as he fired the prizm and froze the wizard into a crystal Buttercup asked said. "What do you want us to do with them." "Send them far away into space I think they could use that without their space ship." Krys said

                The powerpuff girls grabbed the Dark princess and the wizard who was frozen into minerals and they shot them far out of the universe Rainbow said. "Well I hope that's the last of them as for you why did you try to steal Starlite."

                "If I can't have a horse no one can." The younger spoiled brat princess explained. "There can only be one princess and that's me."

                The father said. "I think my daughter can be taught about rights you two have saved townsville from harm." "Well I came here to spend a vacation Starlite and I will take it to the advantage so we can learn more about you so we can help more people." Rainbow said. 

                Krys said. "Well I got to go back to make sure Murky doesn't do anything stupid."

                "About Orin what do you mean chances are he's not going to be here long?" Rainbow asked.

                "Last time I saw Orin he talked about a rare disease that he some how contracted this is the first time this happened to someone like him he's more older than we think." Krys explained

                "A lot we don't know about the Spectrans especially Orin." Rainbow said. "Well that's life if I know Orin we have to do our job even without him."

                "I have to go see you in a few days Rainbow." Krys and On-X had later left the planet while Rainbow and Starlite was playing in the park with the powerpuff girls two weeks had passed it was time for Rainbow to leave to Rainbow land Blossom asked. "Must you go we had more fun if we work together we can fight more crime." 

                "We could if we had the time but we're very much needed but we'll return to check on things." Rainbow said Starlite said. "Yeah after all you three will always be welcome in Rainbow land."

                "Agreed Starlite." Rainbow said. "You know where Rainbow land is."

                "Of course we do you showed up." Bubbles said. "And Starlite take care of yourself."

                The horse nodded the Rainbow appeared as Starlite began to take off the three girls gave their farewells as Rainbow and Starlite began their return to Rainbow land to check up on things no one will ever know if the Townville people will ever see the new heroes in Townsville.

                "You know that Rainbow Brite must be special we can give her a new name." "Mayor she already has a name." Ms. Bellum said.

                "Oh yeah that's right maybe they will come back someday and help fight crime with the girls."

                In another planet on the other side of the galaxy the Dark princess and Count Blogg had been freed except for one thing guards as they held the two in custody. "You are under arrest for Treason."

                "You can't arrest a princess." The Dark princess said.

                "We don't care who you are we know by telepath that you can do serious harm we have already neutralized all of your powers now you will be in prison for 200 years unless you get good behavior."

                The princess was even angrier. "Wait till I get my hands on that Rainbow Brat." The two was placed under arrest and sent to prison will they ever get free time will tell.

                The End


End file.
